Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 6
Kapitel 6 Scharteke The Great Raven Crone flies from Moon's Spawn down to Darujhistan. At Despot's Barbican, the spy Circle Breaker witnesses a secret meeting between Councilman Turban Orr and Councilman Feder. Crone appears at Baruk's window surprising him since his wards should have warned him of her arrival. Alchemist Baruk lets Crone in and speaks with her, whose Lord Anomander Rake wishes a meeting with him. When Turban Orr arrives to speak to Baruk, Crone requests to witness and give her assessment. She turns into the shape of a hunting dog and observes as Turban Orr attempts to convince Baruk to support a proclamation of neutrality by the Council to the Empire. Baruk denies he holds any influence with the mages of Darujhistan and correctly interprets Orr's proclamation of neutrality to be a betrayal of Darujhistan to Laseen with himself coming out on top as a High Fist. Rallick Nom eavesdrops on a conversation between Lady Simtal and Councilman Lim at the Simtal estate. That night he plans to assassinate Simtal in order to facilitate the return of a friend. Instead, a far more elaborate plan for vengeance against Simtal is implanted into his mind. He assassinates Lim instead. After Rallick escapes from the estate, Clan Leader Ocelot notifies Rallick of an assassin’s war on the rooftops that has left all the assassins involved dead. Murillio, Crokus, and Kruppe play cards in the Phoenix Inn whilst Coll is sleeping. After Turban Orr and Crone leave, Anomander Rake arrives at Baruk’s estate. Rake carries Dragnipur, his two-handed magical sword. He is there to discuss an alliance with the real rulers of Darujhistan, these being the mages with real power, not the bickering councilmen and women. He reveals his city in Moon’s Spawn has no mages or warriors – they are all with Caladan Brood in the north. He confirms that Tayschrenn unleashed demons against the other Empire mages outside Pale and admits he was taken by surprise by the attack, more so at Tayschrenn's wanton destruction of his own army. Baruk tells Anomander that he would have to discuss this possible alliance with his fellow mages before giving an answer. When Baruk inquires about the reason for his apparent abandoning of Pale (he has information from two of Pale's mages) Rake coldly informs him that Pale's mages went to ground as soon as they heard that the city had been infiltrated by the Claw even though Rake had dispatched these Claws only moments after they had entered. However, since these mages did not help him in the sorcerous fight against the mages of the Malazan Empire, he had to withdraw for fear of extensive damage to Moon's Spawn. He tells Baruk that he has chased down all but the two who fled to Darujhistan and demands their heads or else he will kill them himself. Looking at Dragnipur (Rake's sword) Baruk shudders and tells him that their heads will be sent to him. Rake harshly laughs and tells him he is very merciful man. en:Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 6 Kategorie:Die Gärten des Mondes